Dryers are home appliances for drying washed laundry, i.e., a drying object, mostly like clothes, (hereinafter, the laundry) with hot air. In general, the dryer is provided with a drum in which the laundry is held, a driving source that drives the drum, heating means that heats the air introduced to the drum, and a blower unit that draws in or discharges air from the drum.
Based on methods of heating the air, i.e., the heating means, dryers may be classified into electric type dryers and gas type dryers. The electric type dryer heats the air with heat from electric resistance, and the gas type dryer heats the air with heat of burning gas. The dryers may be classified into condensation type (circulation type) dryers and exhaustion type dryers. In the condensing type dryer, air which becomes humid as a result of heat exchange with the clothes in the drum is not discharged to an outside of the dryer, but circulated in the dryer, and it is heat exchanged at a separate condenser to form condensed water which is discharged to an outside of the dryer. In the exhaustion type dryer, the air which becomes humid as a result of heat exchange with the clothes at the drum is discharged to an outside of the dryer directly. The dryers may be classified based on a method of loading the laundry into the dryer, into top loading type dryers and front loading type dryers. In the top loading type dryer, the laundry is introduced into the dryer from a top side, and in the front loading type dryer the laundry is introduced into the dryer from a front side.
The conventional dryer might have following problems.
Washed and dehydrated laundry is typically loaded to the dryer to be dried. However, as a matter of washing principle, it is inevitable that the laundry should be wrinkled during a washing cycle, and the wrinkles are not eliminated in a course of drying, perfectly. Consequently, in order to eliminate the wrinkles from the laundry, additional ironing has been required.
Moreover, the washed laundry may get wrinkles. Also, in case clothes are stored in cabinets and in case the clothes are worn, wrinkles, rumples, folds, and the like (called as wrinkles collectively) may be formed on the clothes. Accordingly, demands have been increasing for development of devices, which can easily remove the wrinkles caused by such common usage and storage of clothes is required.